This invention relates to the art of material handling and more particularly to a clamshell attachment for adopting a log grapple to a scoop or bucket type grapple for handling bulk materials such as wood chips. This art is aware, in general, of attaching devices which convert one type of material handling machine to another type. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,589 issued to Schovick describes a bucket attachment for a backhoe.
However, no such attachment is known in the log grapple field. Typically, a log grapple includes a first pair of crescent, concave-convex shaped plates which are arranged in parallel and are attached, at their upper ends, to a common axis on a frame. The frame carries hydraulic motors for rotating each pair of crescent shaped legs about the common axis. Because each leg of such a log grapple is defined by a pair of spaced, curved steel plates, a log grapple is not suitable for handling bulk materials, such as wood chips.